She Drives Me Crazy
by ThePassionateWriter
Summary: BACK AGAIN! I am making this a ONE SHOT now. Just read the AN inside, itll explain to you everything, and it has the summary inside too. Please, R&R if you still want me to continue. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was posted by ThinkingofYOU, but as you can see now, I changed the name to, ThePassionateWriter. Please don't forget to read the following A/N at the bottom of the story. If you have read this story before and you gave me a good review on it, thank you! But for all you peoples who haven't read this story yet, I hope you read it and give me a good review, too. ENJOY! **

**Summary: This basically has to so with how Logan feels for Dana and if Dana actually feels the same way. Logan's feelings is definitely matched with the song _"She Drives Me Crazy"-by Jesse McCartney-_ in this story, so I had to choose. Lol, well, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have fun writing it. Please, R&R. Thank You! (**

**Disclaimer: sighs Sadly, I do not own any Zoey101 characters, but I do own this story.

* * *

**

**She Drives Me Crazy**

**One Shot- Can't Help But Stare.**

Room 38 – The guys' room (_A/N: Not sure if that's really their dorm number, but ooh well. Lol!) _

I was just lying down on the top bunk-which was my bed of course-in my dorm room number 38 with my two dorm mates, Michael and Chase, who are fighting about who is better, Britney Spears or Beyonce. Like I care, I was to busy with my thoughts right now.

'Man, I just can't help but think about her. God, what is wrong with me, nowadays? I just can't think straight. I'm so pathetic. Why don't I have the courage just to go up to her and tell her I like her. God, she makes me go mad but I like it, especially if she's the cause of it. But I _should_ hate her, not just because we're always constantly bickering over something, but because, I hate her for making me feel this way for her, I just want to…' my thoughts were interrupted by a pillow getting thrown at me.

"Yo, Logan, you still alive up there?" my dorm mate, Michael asked me.

"Yeah, what you want?" I asked him, not really in the mood to talk right now.

"We need you to decide; who do you thing is better? Beyonce or Britney?" my other dorm mate, Chase asked me.

"Dana…" I said with out realizing it.

Chase and Michael exchanged looks and grinned.

"So Logan, have anyone in mind of who you're going to take to the 'Winter Wonderland Dance' coming up?" Chase questioned me.

"Someone, what's it to you anyway?" I asked rather rudely. I really wasn't in the mood for them both to tease me about Dana right now.

"Just wondering, so are you going to ask Dana?" Michael asked this time with a big smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Not like it's any of your business if I decide on ask her or not, so butt out."

"We were just curious. Don't have to get all mad and junk. But if you ask us, we think you should ask her to the dance." Chase said.

"Ooh, thanks so much for telling me that," I stated with an eye roll, "Who are you guys taking to the dance anyway, since you're so worried about who I'm taking, it's only fair that I worry about who you two are taking." I said in a very annoyed tone.

"Well for you info, I'm taking Nicole. I already asked her and she said yes, so HA!" Michael said.

Nicole was one of Dana's dorm mates. I just rolled my eyes muttering underneath my breath, "I always knew you liked her." and chuckled a bit to myself.

"What was that?" Michael asked me with his eye brow raised. "Ooh nothing." I replied.

"Well, whatever. Who are you taking Chase?" I said taking my attention to Chase.

He smiled nervously and said "Well, you see…I haven't asked her yet…but um…I'm planning to real soon."

"Sure you are, and who is this girl you're planning to ask?" I asked even though I already knew it was Zoey, Dana's other dorm mates.

"Zoey." Chase mumbled. I chuckled again.

"Whatever, I need to go think; I'm going to go to the beach. Want to come along?" I asked.

I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I'm not. Because if I ask the guys to come along then hopefully they will ask the girls, then that means Dana will be there.

"Sure, I'll go." Chase and Michael replied in unison.

"Alright then let's go." I said. We got our things ready and of course headed off to the girls' dorm room, number 101.

Room 101 – The girls' room

I knocked on the door and to my surprise, Dana opened the door.

"What do you want now?" Dana asked.

I couldn't even speak. I was just starting at her like an idiot. I gulped not knowing what I was going to say anymore.

Dana was wearing a black short mini silk skirt with something that looked liked she had a baby blue panties or is it the bikini bottom underneath, with a white see through silk button up shirt, it was only buttoned once-which was the one that covered up the baby blue bra/the top of a bikini, but you can still see it because it was a see through shirt.

I was totally speechless when I saw her. 5 minutes passed before Dana said "Well? What do you want?" in an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ugh…" was all I could say. 'I want you!' was all I was thinking and was all I wanted to say right then and there, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

I could hear the guys laughing from behind me. I looked back and glared at them with the 'Keep-laughing-and-I-promise-you-won't-make-it-to-age-20' look. They immediately stopped laughing.

"Well you see, Dana; we just came here to see if Nicole, Zoey and you would like to join Chase, Logan and I to the beach. So, do you girls' want to come?" Michael said while passing me with Chase at his heel, stepping into the girls room, leaving me standing there at the doorway staring at Dana like and idiot.

"We were actually planning on going right now, till you stopped us." Dana replied.

"So then lets all go together." Chase said looking at Zoey. Zoey smiled and blushed. Dana rolled her eyes at the sight. I chuckled.

She turned her direction towards me. "Are you coming in or not?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm coming in." I responded. I put my hand out telling her to go ahead and move more in, she did and I went right after her. I closed the door after I stepped inside.

"So, we're all going right?" I asked.

"Yup!" Dana replied.

"Alright then, let's go." Michael said.

"Alright." Everyone else said in unison.

We all soon, stepped outside the girls' dorm again.

Chase and Zoey were ahead of everyone, flirting away, Michael and Nicole right at their heel talking about everything they possible can, and then there was Dana and me, just walking all the way in the back. I just kept staring at her, and then my eyes would start to wander all parts of her body.

I think Dana was looking at me as my eyes wandered. I couldn't get my eyes off her, so I just closed my eyes shut as tight as I could. I couldn't see where I was going, so I had to open my eyes and when I did; I regretted it, as soon as I opened my eyes the first thing I look at was Dana's body. I gulped out of nervousness.

"Logan, are you okay?" Dana asked me with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine!" I replied as my voice croaked a bit as I stared at her body; I cursed under my breath. Dana looked at me oddly.

I could feel Little Logan Jr. down there getting excited; my eyes widen. 'Uh Oh' I thought. I put both my hands down toward Logan Jr. to try and hide that it was excited. Dana cracked a smile.

"Logan, am I making you…what's the word I'm looking for…um excited?" she asked me while smiling.

"Well you see, um…ugh…um…well…" I kept stuttering.

"It's okay Logan." She re insured me by taking my hand and laced it with hers as she took her thumb and slightly rubbed my hand, she blushed a bit and smiled. I smiled back with my left hand still trying to cover up Logan Jr.

"You know Logan? I find this highly amusing." she said, laughing a bit.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. We just stared at each other. I could feel us getting closer and closer to each other. I cupped her face with the both of my hands.

**Dana's POV**

Logan cupped my face with both of his hands as both are faces moved closer and closer. I can tell Logan Jr. finally went back down, ha-ha. He looked deeply into my eyes. 'I really like you Logan; I just wished I knew if you felt the same.' I thought. 'Why is he playing with my mind?' I thought desperately.

"I like you Dana; a lot!" Logan blurted out.

My eyes widen, and I do the unbelievable, I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. We stay like that for awhile till he breaks the passionate kiss and asks me, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I smile and kiss him as my reply.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"It definitely does." He replies, beaming.

"Come on let's go or else their going to send a search party for us." Logan said.

"Alright" I replied.

He puts his arms around my shoulder with my arm around his waist and we walk to the beach like that together.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello, Everybody! I'm back. I know I haven't updated this fan-fiction for almost a year now, probably, and I deeply apologize to all the readers who likes this story and wanted me to continue. To tell you the truth, I don't really want to continue this one anymore, and I apologize for that, too. I already had a couple of chapters for this, but I no longer want to continue it. But I am making a new fan-fiction. DL, of course. I am now officially making this story a ONE SHOT. But, you never know, if I keep getting reviews on how much you guys and/or girls want me to continue, then I just might. (; Hopefully you will read my new story that I will most likely be putting up today, and I'll try and post a new chapter every week – depending on how many reviews I get. (; He-he. Alright, I'm, basically just babbling on and on. Lol. So, I'll stop right here. Please, check out my new story once it comes out. Thank You for your patience! **

**Yours Truly, **

**The Passionate Writer. (x**


	2. AN: Please Read!

**A/N: My new story is gonna be called, 'The Truth?'. So, please, if you liked my first story; I hope you'll read my new one. Please, R&R. Thank You! **

**Yours Truly, **

**The Passionate Writer. (x **


End file.
